1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to glasses for everyday use, comprising a frame into which is fitted a lens system for the correction of defective vision, which comprises at least one pair of lenses formed by a first lens and a second lens, which first and second lens, viewed in the path of vision, are disposed one behind the other and are mutually adjustable for realizing a desired degree of correction of vision.
2. Description of Related Art
Glasses with such a lens system are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,374.